


Her Life

by Karma_akabane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_akabane/pseuds/Karma_akabane
Summary: When you are running from your problems they don't disappear. This is a story about how a girl tried to run from her problems. But by the time she learned that she needed to face them, it was too late. She was too afraid of the outcome to do what was needed.





	1. Chapter 1: The Start

When she was little, all Angelica could think about was music. She loved music with her whole heart. Even dreamed of being a musician. But Angelica had many setbacks. All her classmates told her she couldn't. Her family told her she was tone-deaf, so she would fail. Well, little Angelica just continued to sing her little heart out. She had plenty of friends in Kindergarten. As well as a loving family, or so she thought.

Come the beginning of First Grade everything changed. There was a new little boy at school. His name was Liam. Liam was a very cute little boy. Angelica immediately became friends with him. She would do anything for her friends. Especially with her vast knowledge for her age. She was always reading and singing. Just doing anything and everything. Well, one day all the little girls were talking about crushes. Angelica didn't know what that was though. So she asked in her usual elmerfudish way. "What is cwush?" 

"You don't know? But Angelica you know so much!" Her best friend Hannah responded out of shock.

"No, my mommy and daddy nevew talk about that stuff. What is it?"

"Angelica a crush is when you like someone else." Another little girl curtisely informed her.

"So I have cwushes on all of you?"

"No this is different. Its when you like them as more than a friend." Hannah corrected her excitedly.

"How do you know if you do?"

"They make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. At least that's what my mommy said." The girl who had originally started the conversation intervened.

"Wow. So I have a cwush then!" Angelica excitedly informed them, jumping up and down the whole time.

"Really?! Who?" All the other girls excitedly shouted back at her.

"I like Liam." She proudly informed all of her friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurting

Angelica had thought it wasn't a big deal. So she did nothing about her feelings. That was until the boys had started to tease the girls. "You liiiiiike us. That's why you are always hanging around us." 

They had thought that they were being funny. But one of the girls wouldn't take any of their teasings. Angelica being the ever blunt and honest little girl that her parents raised her to be, she responded with the truth. " Well, I do have a cwush on Liam. But I don't think the othew giwls do. Why does it even mattew?"

"Ew. Angelica, you're so gross. LIAM, did you hear her? Elmer Fudd likes you. It's so gross." One of the boys, Angelica's cousin actually, ratted out to Liam.

"What's so gwoss about it?"

"Ew who would like her? She's such a freak. Always singing, and reading those books. And her speech. Is she stupid or something?" This made a bunch of the boys laugh. But all it did was make Angelica want to cry. 

To follow up his words, from that day on Liam was no longer her friend. Anytime he saw her he would insult her, for her speech deficiency. As well as her looks, reading, and singing. But she still stubbornly believed that he would change. Return to the little boy that she used to be friends with. This belief caused her feelings to strengthen instead of vanishing like she hoped. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the weeks following that incident, a lot happened. Angelica lost her front two teeth. This of course made her speech sound much funnier. She also looked funny without those teeth. So Liam would point it out all the time. As well as to show his strength, he had taken up hitting her. All the boys, except her male best friend, had taken to calling her the punching bag. Liam would repeatedly hit her over and over on a daily. All because he could. Since no one was stopping him, he believed that it was okay. But all he did was crush her heart more and more everyday. Then for the first time in all her seven years of life, she got head lice. Angelica's mom decided that to fix this problem she would cut off most of her hair. Angelica's family and even she thought that she looked cute with the new hair. But when she went back to school, the boys decided that she was a boy. Her haircut was a boys haircut. So Liam and her cousin started it so that everyone would call her a boy. 

One day though, she had finally had enough. She had been fighting with her older brother and was already really sad. When Liam walked up to her and said, "Hey guys it that boy, Elmer Fudd. Elmer Fudd how was your weekend? Did you spend more time realizing what BOYS are supposed to do?" she had snapped. All the boys sitting there laughing at her hurt too much.

"Why?"

"What?" Liam asked confused.

"Why awe all you guys so mean? I thought that we wewe fwiends. But now all you guys do is say mean things to me. Yeah, I like you, Liam. But now you only huwt me." Angelica broke down crying. This brought over the rest of the girls' attention.

"What did you guys do to Angelica!" Hannah ran over shouting at them.

"Nothing. It's not our fault that she is a crybaby. Jeez, Angelica grow up. Your such a pathetic little crybaby." Liam countered before sauntering off.


	3. Chapter 3: Roice

Now even though all the little boys knew that they were hurting Angelica, they didn't care. They continued to bully her. But what nobody realized is how much pain they were actually causing her. With every insult they threw at her, she would repeat it later. Angelica's brain had an amazing memory. So when she would be alone, it would throw all those insults at her. Slowly she started to believe what the boys were saying. That she was gross, weird, unwanted, and just overall a waste of space. The only thing that was keeping her going was her best friends, Haven and Axel.

Even things at home were getting difficult for her. She lived in a two-bedroom apartment with her mom, dad, and older brother. Before she had been allowed out and around the apartments because there were so many other kids there. But recently there was a creepy guy driving around. So Angelica's mom told her and her brother they weren't allowed outside, not without her or their dad. They couldn't even go outside with their aunt. So she was stuck inside with an older brother who would always call her stupid. Angelica's brother, Roice, had anger issues. It actually runs in their family. 

When Roice would get angry he would lash out. Doing stuff like smacking Angelica, telling her she's stupid, ugly, wasting their space and time. This really hurt little Angelica, because she loves her brother with all her heart. But Roice continued to hurt her. Tearing her down daily. Her Mom and Dad knew but did nothing. Her Dad was always working, causing him to rarely be home. But her Mom preferred Roice over her. So she always believed his side of the story. Especially when he would constantly lie and say that he didn't do anything. Roice is a pathological liar. 

So he always got away with abusing his little sister. But nothing would ever be done about it. Angelica knew what the consequences of telling people would be. So she would never rat out her beloved older brother. Or her classmates. She would rather suffer endlessly. So long as it meant that nobody else would have to suffer through the same pain. So this continued day after day. She would go to school and get bullied by most of her classmates, then go home for the same treatment from her brother. But Angelica suffered through it all with a smile adorning her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Continuation

When school got out for summer that year, Angelica was scared. She didn't know how she was going to survive through the summer with her brother. While going to school with the bullies had been hard, they didn't hurt her during work But she was now going into spending 24 hours a day with one of her abusers. And she didn't know what to do about it. During that summer she spent the whole time trying to do everything in her power to keep her big brother happy. As even if she wasn't the one to make him angry he would still take it out on her. 

Angelica's family every year around mid-August always took a camping trip. It was how her parents would celebrate their anniversary. That year when they went on the camping trip, Roice insisted on having his own tent. They all went on hikes around their campsite and visited the nearby stream. It was one of the most fun things that they did as a family.

While they were there, since everyone was having an amazing time, it made her very optimistic. Angelica was hoping that when they got back home, things would be changed. Back to the happiness that they had before. But she had been gravely mistaken. In the weeks leading up to their return to school, instead of getting better it got worse. Roice used every second and way he could think of to hurt her. He would repeatedly hit her. Causing her to get intense migraines from how many times she was hit in the head. She was also always having stomach cramps from the repeated hitting in her stomach during the school year by Liam. 

In her mind, she had truly become nothing more than a punching bag. For both verbal and physical assaults. She was just the tool that everybody used to get rid of all their frustrations and anger. But as she didn't know what to do about it, without getting someone in serious trouble, she did nothing. Just let them continue to abuse her. Repeating over and over in her head, "Better they hurt me than someone else. Someone who can't live through the pain."


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

When her second-grade year started though, everything changed. Before when she was still in first-grade and it had all started, she still had the girls as friends. But when they entered the second-grade it all went wrong. At the start of the year for some reason, her friend Hannah decided to end it. Hannah had decided over the summer that she didn't like Angelica anymore. So when school started, she spilled all Angelica's secrets that she had told her out of trust. She also started to call her Elmer Fudd along with everyone else. The rest of the girls soon followed suit.

Angelica had tried to confront her about it, but nothing came of it. "Hannah why awe you doing this? I thought we wewe best fwiends?"

"Me? Be friends with someone like you? Are you really that stupid? To think as if someone would be friends with someone as pathetic as you? Hah. Liam, do you hear this? Angelica actually believes that someone would like her." Hannah taunted her.

"Huh. Wow, I guess that she really is stupid. Little itty bitty stupid Angelica. No one would ever be friends with you. No one even likes you. So why would we be friends with you? An idiot who sounds like Elmer Fudd. You are just a walking piece of trash. Who is pathetic and looks like a boy. So go back to where you came from, you piece of garbage." Liam joined in the taunting with a devious smirk.

"Why are you guys always so mean to her? Angelica is really nice." Her best friend Axel angrily questioned them.

"Oh look. Its the crybaby. Have you come over to help out the punching bag? Or are you going to finally realize the truth? She is not worth anything. Just worthless trash that belongs under our feet." Liam insulted him while shoving Angelica to the ground and kicking her in the gut. "See there is nothing good about her. Well except that she is excellent to hurt. I mean that is what a punching bag is good for, right?" 

"Stop! You're hurting her! What did she ever do to you? Why do you even hate her so much?" Axel blew upon them. It was clearly out of worry for his best friend. He was not a volatile person by nature after all. Normally quiet and easily hurt by other people's words. But Angelica was always there to cheer him up when people were constantly bullying him. So he would do anything to defend his best and only friend. 

"What did she do? She existed. There is no reason that someone like Angelica should exist." Was Hannahs' hateful response.

But Liam's was honestly much worse. "Not only is it that she bothered to exist. But she also has a crush on me. I don't need someone as stupid and useless as her liking me. She needs to just go back to the trash where she belongs. Since nobody actually wants her here."

"Yeah. She might as well just go die in a ditch." Hannah finished for him. 

This response completely broke Angelica. She had thought that they were her friends. But to hear that they didn't even believe that she deserves to live. It made her break down. She cried her eyes out. 

"You guys are horrible! Angelica is always nice to you, but this is how you treat her?" Axel went off on them before walking off, pulling Angelica with him.


	6. Chapter 6: Punching Bag

That school year there had not been enough girls in the other class. So the principal asked Angelica if she was willing to switch classes. She of course said yes. He also asked her however if she had any female friends that she thought would be willing to switch classes with her. 

"Hannah. She is my best fwiend."

"Great. Then I will ask her to switch classes as well. Thank you again." 

Once this conversation had happened, Angelica instantly was made to regret it. What she had not known going into the class, was who was in there. While she knew in theory, she didn't pay close enough attention. In that class there were the two meanest girls their age, who hated her. Sasha and Darcy who were best friends. Sasha and Darcy had recently became friends with Hannah. So when she moved over to their class it all worsened. 

When Angelica moved classes they all ganged up on her. Hannah, Sasha, and Darcy had all decided to get together to insult her. With the help of most of the boys they got the other girls on board. 

But one day they took it way to far. "Hey Hannah, isn't that Liam's punching bag?" Darcy inquired in her usual snarky way.

"Yeah it is. Hey Elmer Fudd, why are you over here? Go back to where you belong!" Hannah insulted her.

"But this is the playgwound. It's fow evewyone." 

"Hah trash like you doesn't belong here. You should just go kill yourself already!" Darcy retorted.

"Yeah put everyone else out of their misery of having to put up with you and just kill yourself already!" Sasha continued for Darcy.

"I bet that's even what your parents want you to do. Their probably just waiting for you to do it. So that they can finally be free of you." Hannah concluded for the.

Just in that moment, Liam walked up to them. "Hey if it isn't my favorite punching bag."

"Liam don't you think that Angelica should just kill herself already and put us out of our misery?" Sasha asked him, all the while smirking at Angelica.

"No. I'd have to find a new punching bag otherwise. I'd rather just have my usual compliant one." He responded grinning. Liam then preceded to punch her in the gut and knock her to the ground. Once she was on the ground he was repeatedly kicking her in the stomach. "See? Isn't this more fun? She doesn't even fight back. You ladies should join in."

Once he told them that they should join in, they hesitated for a minute. Darcy and Sasha decided they wouldn't at the time being but probably would in the future. Hannah on the other hand proceeded to kick her as hard as she could in the gut before following her friends.


	7. Chapter 7: The Downfall

Even though Angelica was used to being beaten every day, it wasn't normally like that. Normally at school, it was only Liam. But now that Hannah had done it once, there was no going back. She decided just from that one time that she liked hurting Angelica. Whether it be physically or mentally. But unlike the case with Liam, she would not just sit and take it with Hannah. So one day a few days after that incident when they had Physical Education outside she fought back. For the first time in over a year and a half, she stood up to her bullies. Even though it was all for naught. 

"Hey, Angelica. Wait a minute." Hannah called out when they were heading inside of the school building.

"What?"

"You know how I'm better than you right? Well, I want you to stay far away from everyone else. None of us should have to put up with your miserable life being around us." Hannah demanded of Angelica feeling high and mighty about herself.

"No. I won't." Angelica refused, standing up for herself for once.

Hannah was shell shocked by the straight disobedience of the older girl. But that shock quickly turned to anger. "What did you just say to me?" She questioned fury clear in her voice. 

The sound of her anger scared Angelica a little. But she was not going to back down anymore. She did not deserve this treatment. So she was going to do something about it. "I said No. I don't have to Hannah."

Hannah was so furious with this response that she threw a punch straight into Angelica's gut. But her punches didn't hurt anywhere near as much as Liam's do. So they didn't make her keel over like normal. But she pretended that it did so that she could quickly bend down and grab a pinecone. She knew that in terms of strength that she would never measure up to the other girl. So Angelica thought quickly and grabbed the first thing that she could, a pinecone. When she stood up, faster than Hannah was expecting she threw it at her. Of course, she was unlucky enough that a teacher came out at that exact moment. It was her and Hannah's second-grade teacher. She didn't like Angelica very much after having had her older brother Roice for both Kindergarten and second grade as well. So when she saw the fight she yelled at Angelica.

"Angelica what do you think that you are doing!?"

"I'm just defending myself. She hit me fiwst!" Angelica was quick to defend herself.

"She's lying! I was doing nothing and she just threw a pinecone at me. Angelica has always hated me. She's always picking on me!" Hannah cried out with false tears in her eyes. She knew immediately to place all the blame on Angelica. Their teacher liked her better so she would believe Hannah over Angelica.

"Angelica, why did you throw a pinecone at your classmate? That is completely unacceptable." Her teacher reprimanded her with her usual disapproving tone.

"But she hit me fiwst," Angelica informed their teacher, her eyes clearly showing how close she was to tears.

"Now Angelica, you know lying is bad. Hannah is a sweet girl. I know that she would never do anything like that. So be honest with me. Why did you think that it was okay for you to try and hurt a fellow student?" 

"I wasn't twying to. I just wanted hew to stop hitting me. She is always picking on me. I was just standing up fow myself. That's what we awe always told to do." Angelica defended herself. All the while she was sobbing because she knew that her teacher didn't believe her. Angelica knew that she was going to be punished for this and that Hannah was going to get away with it, just like always.


	8. Chapter 8: The Blow Up

Just as Angelica had suspected there was a punishment for her and not Hannah. She was given a referral. Because of this incident, Hannah now believed that she could get away with anything. So in the weeks following it, she would hurt Angelica more and more. What nobody expected to happen though was the conflict that followed. Caused by Angelica getting fed up with it all. She had underlying anger issues. But normally Angelica could keep them intact, with a lot of difficulties though. So when she snapped, no one had seen it coming. Liam had been bullying her just like normal when it happened. It took place in their lunchroom after school. Angelica was cleaning up her mess from their after school activities. The elementary offered a program called CAFE. This was something for kids who wanted to do more of what they found fun outside of school. Like science projects, solar systems, arts, and crafts. Angelica participated in everything. But she mainly focused on the arts. She even had a performance that was coming up. It was a talent show but was also her first solo performance. So there was a lot of anxiety and excitement brewing inside of her little body. But she had been cleaning up after her crafts project that she was making for their showcase. When suddenly Liam was in the room. 

"Well, what do we have here? If it isn't a little piece of trash. You're participating in the showcase I see. Do you really think that anyone is going to want to actually see that shit? Nobody wants to see the crap that you make. So why don't you just fucking kill yourself already?" Liam cursed at her. Cause even though he didn't do it around the teachers as much, the older boy liked to swear a lot. 

"What do you want Liam?" Angelica questioned all the while she continued to clean up after herself. Just like her Daddy had taught her to. 

"I want you to realize the truth. That you are a fucking bitch. You need to stop trying to pretend like you actually care about people. So I'm going to keep saying it until you fucking do it!"

"I'm not. I weally do cawe about all of you. Why can't you see that? Liam, please listen to me. I just want to be youw fwiend. Yet all of you just continue to be mean to me." Angelica stopped cleaning up so that she could focus all of her attention on reasoning with Liam.

"FUCKING LIAR! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! SO GET YOUR HEAD OUT, OF YOUR ASS, YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE EXCEPT YOURSELF!" Liam exclaimed, finally blowing up on her.

"But I'm not. Besides you awe the one being an asshole." Angelica countered, slowly losing her temper on the poor boy. Because no matter what he did to her, he had never seen an angry Angelica. When she was angry she could get very scary. Even if she was only eight years old. When Angelica was mad it was as if she became a completely new person. Someone who didn't have single care fr their surroundings. Or for what they may be doing to another person. 

"See. You can be mean too. That's what you really are like. So quite with the faking already. Show how much of a bitch you truly are." Liam continued to taunt her with that cruel grin of his.

"Fuck you asshole. Youw the bastawd that won't stop constantly picking on me. You'we always being such a jewk to me. If you weally don't like me, then just leave me alone! Because at this point, even if I still have a cwush on you, you can just fuck off fow all I cawe." Angelica started to raise her voice while marching up to him. When she got up to him, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level. As he wasn't that much taller than her it wasn't hard to do. Liam was not expecting her to do this, because Angelica had never gotten violent with anyone around him. So when she started shouting in his face, holding him down to her level with a strength that he didn't know that she had, it frightened him. 

"Woah. Let go of me! I don't need pathetic trash like you touching me!" Liam shouted at her, all the while trying to pry her hands off of him.

"What? I thought that this is what you wanted!? Me to show my twue colows! SO HEWE I AM! I'M SHOWING YOU JUST WHAT I CAN DO! DO YOU NOT WANT THIS?! HUH?" Angelica shouted at him while shaking him back and forth violently. 

"STOP! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you this pissed off! Angelica, please stop!" Liam cried out in fear of what she might do to him if he didn't apologize then and there. Angelica angrily shoved him the ground and went back to her cleaning that she had originally been doing. "Geez, you really are a monster! I'm telling a teacher on you!" 

He ended up following through with the threat. But because they had both been in the wrong and neither wanted to tell the full story they go off easy with the punishments. Only that happened was them being told not to do it again and call home for both of them. In the end, they both left there wary of what the other might do in the future to them. But the fear would be short-lived on the older child's side.


End file.
